


Reverants ruin most things

by amills



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amills/pseuds/amills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly wants a double date but revenants have to cause problems. luckily it ends being the best night of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverants ruin most things

“Please Wynonna” Waverly begged “I’ll do all the cooking all you and Dolls have to do is show up” “A double date though, like really?” asked Wynonna. Waverly gave her sister her best puppy dog pout, “FINE” Groaned Wynonna knowing better then to say no to the pout “I didn’t know you where dating anyone, It’s not Champ again?’ “No someone way Haughter” Waverly giggled at her own joke and the confused look on her sisters face “See you both at 7pm at the homestead” Waverly said as she left the black badge office. Passing Nicole, she whispered “See you tonight at 7” kissed her on the cheek, With that Waverly was off to get supplies for the best double date meal. 

 

Dolls and Wynonna sat on the couch, the clock ticking closer to 7 “remind me why I have to do this again” asked Dolls “Because my sister is making us, plus we get to meet her new boyfriend” replied Wynonna sipping back her whisky “Right boyfriend” muttered Dolls before Wynonna could ask what he meant, the door bell rang. “I’ll get it “ yelled Waverly running to the door, opening it she was greeted with the sight of Nicole wearing Jeans and a button up, her hair out of it usual braid. Something about this look always took Waverly breath away “Hi” she muttered blushing. Nicole brought Waverly in for a quick kiss muttering “hi”. Both women entered the house “Hi I’m ….Nicole?” Wynonna looked shocked, she was ready to give the big sister talk to some dude, but instead Nicole walked in holding her sisters hand. “Pretty sure your not” joked Nicole “Waverly you said this was a double date” asked Wynonna looking at her sister , “it is” “it’s not if you bring you best friend” Wynonna stated hands gesturing to Nicole. Waverly stared at her sister “IT IS WHEN YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH THEM” she partially yelled, realizing what she had said, she turned to Nicole “I… I…um…oh god”. Before Nicole could speak, Dolls phone rang, “Shit..really..ok where on it” hanging up he went to grab his coat “We have to go, Revenant problem, they have taken hostages they want the heir” Since Bobo had told everyone that he needed the heir to cross over, everyone was trying to get Wynonna especially since Willa had run off again. “Let’s go” everyone nodded in agreement and pilled into the car.

 

They quickly made it to their location, “An abandoned building…how original” Said Wynonna while everyone geared up. “Waverly and Haught you take back try to get the hostages out, Wynonna you and I will take front entrance, it sounds like there are only 2 or three in their but be careful revenants are tricky, knock them out if possible” Said Dolls “And I’ll send them back the hell month they crawled out of” smirked Wynonna taking peace maker out it’s holster.   
Waverly and Nicole stuck around back trying not to be seen “ so about what I said” “Waves I don’t think this is the best time to talk about this” said Nicole as she scanned the area “Yeah, but I want you to know I… I didn’t mean it that way…” muttered Waverly quietly at his Nicole stopped and turned towards her girlfriend “ so you don’t love me?’ “well I…” the conversation was cut short when a revenant jumped out and tried to grab Waverly, Nicole acting quickly pushing her out the way and using the revenants force to flip him into the ground. Waverly raised her eyebrow and looked impressed. The moment didn’t last long before he was back up and grabbing at Nicole “You bitch” he spat “Give us the heir…or her sister shell be good bait” he said eyeing Waverly up. Nicole got pissed at his comment, she didn’t like people looking at Waverly like an object, grabbing him again she shoved him as hard as she could into the side of the building and throwing as many punches as she could get in, taking a surprised gut punch she fell onto the ground. “Nicole” Waverly yelled, “EAT SHIT REVENANT” pumping her shotgun she fired as many rounds into the revenant as possible “Nice” cheered Nicole grabbing her own gun to add to the stream of bullets being fired. Both girls ran out of ammo, and saw the revenant passed out, laying in a pool of blood “It wont keep him down for long, so we better move” grabbing each others hand they ran off in the direction the revenant had come from. Quickly finding the hostages and letting them go, they could hear Wynonna yelling and firing peacemaker in the distance “ENJOY YOUR TRIP BASTARD” 

Nicole looked at Waverly who wouldn’t make eye contact with her “I’m in love with you too waves” “Really?” Nicole nodded “Yeah baby” Nicole moved to grab Waverly pushing her against the wall, kissing her with as much passion and love as she could muster “Hey waves…”Wynonna stopped in her tracks seeing her sister and her best friend against the wall making out “Haught Dam …. thought this really isn’t the place guys” stated Wynonna twirling Peacemaker around her finger. Both girls broke apart grinning at one another. “ All the hostages are out, and there is a revenant knocked out waiting for you” Said Nicole “You leave the best gifts” replied Wynonna sarcastically. The four of them headed towards the exit Wynonna killing the last revenant on the way, before getting back into the car Waverly grabbed her sister and pulled her aside “You’re ok with this right?” “You and Haught, yes she’s great” Smiled Wynonna “Well in that case I need the house tonight stay at Dolls place” at this Wynonna laughed “Sure sis” hugging quickly they got into the car. “What was that about?” asked a confused Nicole, leaning over Waverly whispered “nothing… just know Wynonna won’t be home tonight and I’m going to show you just how much I love you”. Nicole bushed deep red “Only if I get to show you too” “ You both are really gross” Yelled Wynonna from the front seat “shut up Wynonna” both girls said, gazing at one another “Yes you can stay over tonight Wynonna” said Dolls taking his girlfriend’s hand “was going to anyways but thanks for the permission” 

 

Dropping Nicole and Waverly off, Dolls and Wynonna went back to his apartment “Finally alone” Waverly said as she backed Nicole into the door as it closed behind them, leaning up to kiss her “That’s really rare” replied Nicole between kisses, flipping their positions “we should use this time wisely”. Grabbing Nicole’s hand Waverly lead her upstairs and into her bedroom “ I intend too”. Laying down on the bed their kisses heated up and hands roamed, Waverly was nervous they hadn’t had sex yet “Waves we don’t have to do anything”. Waverly looked at the women on top of her, she was so patient, letting Waverly set the pace. Pushing Nicole off she sat up “I want you” Taking her shirt off she straddled Nicole’s lap and kissed her with such force it took Nicole a moment to realized what actually was happening. Waverly’s hands made quick work of Nicole’s button up, pushing it off her shoulders to see a dark blue lacy bra. One hand gripped Nicole’s back while the other grabbed at Nicole’s hair while she left a trail of marks on Waverly’s neck, Nicole reached around to unclasp Waverly’s bra in one swift motion “that was impressive” Waverly said grabbing Nicole’s face to bring her up for a kiss again. “Out of this skirt now waves” mutter Nicole shifting positions so she could easily leave kisses on he girlfriend’s legs as she slid her skirt and underwear down in one motion, “Wow…Waves your beautiful”

Waverly flipped them so Nicole was on her back “It’s not fair if I’m the only one naked” Making fast work of Nicole’s bra, which took Waverly a few try’s to unclasped “so unsexy” she muttered not being able to get it off as smoothly as Nicole did her’s. Waverly moved onto unbuttoning Nicole’s jeans and stripping her underwear off too. Waverly sat dumb struck, a naked Nicole Haught was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Taking advance of the moment, Nicole rolled Waverly over again. Their lips met in a brief kiss before Nicole dipped down kissing over the marks she just left on Waverly’s neck “Tonight it’s about you Wave’s I want to make you feel good, tell me if you want to stop ok” Said Nicole before taking Waverly’s left nipple into her month licking the hardened nub “Oh my..” Moaned Waverly Nicole smirked, she grazed her teeth over the nub and sucked it, moving her hand to play with the other one, she rolling it between her fingers, causing Waverly to moan even loader and jerk her hips. After sucking on both. Nicole dragged her nails over Waverly’s hips and thighs, lightly grazing over Waverly’s center. Kissing her stomach and hips leaving more marks as she moved her way down. Nicole wanted to kiss every part of the young Earp, and leave marks all over her beautiful body, she was willing to take her time. Waverly had other ideas, parting her legs wider “Please Nicole, I need you” she wined. After the events of tonight, watching Nicole beat up a revenant which was hotter then it should have been, and all the teasing she was doing, Waverly wanted her badly. She had never felt this way with champ, sex had always felt like a chore, something to make him happy, to pass the time, it had never been about her. The sex wasn’t bad but it never felt 100% right, but this did. Everything with Nicole felt right, she felt safe, cared for and deeply loved. Nicole looked at Waverly and asked “ you sure baby” Waverly could only nod. Nicole settled herself between Waverly’s legs, she could see just how turned on the girl was. Kissing Waverly’s thighs first. Waverly hips bucked “Stop teasing please” “ok” chucked Nicole she gripped Waverly’s thighs and ran the tip of her tongue over Waverly’s clit earning a load moan in response. She kept doing this, applying different pressures with her tongue. Waverly’s hands tangled themselves in Nicole’s hair gripping tightly. Nicole picked up the pace, she moved her tongue faster, stopping every so often to suck on her lovers clit. Lifting her head to meet Waverly’s gaze, “Inside..” whimpered Waverly. Nicole smirked but nodded. Nicole’s tongue was very skilled. Waverly’s train of thought, about thanking the gods she asked her sister to stay else were died as Nicole entered her with two fingers. “Ohhhh…God….” Waverly’s bucked again as Nicole’s fingers started to move faster, pumping in and out, while her tongue worked magic over her clit. Waverly’s senses where on overdrive and she could feel her orgasm building. Nicole entered her with another finger and that sent her over the edge. Gripping the sheets of the bed, she felt her orgasm ripple though her, leaving her tingling. Nicole pulled out her fingers wiping them on the bed, she laid beside Waverly “ Was that ok”. Waverly could only nod, not trusting her voice. Nicole wrapped her arms around the smaller girl “I love you” she whispered Waverly turned to face Nicole “I love you too…and I really want to replay the favor but..” Waverly bushed in the dark “No rush we have all night” “And we have forever right” Waverly muttered as tears formed in her eyes “yeah waves..we have forever” replied Nicole “Good because I love you, and I’d rather not let you go” “trust me wave’s I’m not going anywhere, no cruse, revenant or force on this earth could change that, not even you sister with her big ass gun” smiled Nicole. They sealed the promises of forever with loving kisses. They explore one another all night long. Both feeling that this was the person they where meant to be with, that all events in their lives had lead to this moment, and the moments that they would share forever going forward.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic in a while, so I'm sorry if it kinda sucks.


End file.
